Truth
Truth is the name of the eleventh episode in season four of Glee: Soul Talent and the eighty-fifth episode overall. It was written by Dare-2-Dream. Plot Glee: Soul Talent, 4x11, Truth So here’s what you missed last week: It was Invitationals and because of budget cuts, Figgins made the New Directions and not that bad Vocal Reapers share the stage and Invitationals. Abley and Savannah formed a new friendship and now they’re BFFs, which Madison isn’t too keen on. Speaking of Madison, she started ignoring Chase. Apparently when he serenaded Savannah—cough, cough, Madison, she got jealous or mad or both. Abley asked Savannah to spy on Nash because he gave her the cold shoulder as well, and Savannah saw him lip-locked with Piper, but it turns out, Piper initiated the kiss while Nash didn’t want Piper to kiss him in the first place. Either way, Abley got sad and sang to express her true feelings. River ignored Hunter after they kissed from last, last week, and she got confused and went to Bent for help. Austynn revealed to Simone that his history was darker than it seemed. He attempted suicide. Nash also revealed the real reason he kept on ignoring Abley; he didn’t think he was worthy of her. At the end of the day, both the Vocal Reapers and the New Directions put on amazing performances for Invitationals. And that’s what you missed on Glee: Soul Talent! -x- “Everyone, listen up,” Mr. Schue called. It was a new week and a new beginning. Invitationals went better than he thought it would with all the lover quarrels. The kids’ lives were like soap operas. “In three weeks, it’s Sectionals. It’s time to shift into high gear. You need to practice every time you have a chance, okay?” -x- “Austynn, can we please talk?” Simone asked walking out of school. She scurried up, trying to keep up with Austynn’s quick gait. Austynn kept on walking, ignoring Simone. “Austynn, please, this is serious,” Simone pleaded, but to no use. Austynn was on a mission to ignore Simone. “Austynn, stop acting like a cantankerous child!” Simone yelled at him. Austynn was blind, but not deaf. He hastily turned around, facing Simone. His face was as hard as a rock, but in his eyes told the truth; that he was sorry and guilty for acting petulantly. “I’m—I’m sorry Simone, but I’ve heard it all. I know that it’s dangerous and selfish and words can’t explain how horrible it is.” “Wait!” Simone stopped Austynn when he tried turning around to walk away. “Wait. I—I know you know how bad it was for you and everyone around you, but you don’t know the affect it would have on me,” Simone told Austynn in a voice just highly above a whisper. Simone helped Austynn sit down on a neighboring bench. “Look,” Simone breathed, “I really like you Austynn. You don’t know—you don’t know how much you mean to me.” Austynn’s eyes brightened. His heart lightened and he felt like he could fly. He felt like he could do anything, be anything, as long as Simone was right by his side. “If I hadn’t met you…” Simone trailed off. She really wasn’t sure what would happen if Austynn wasn’t here. She certainly wouldn’t be who she was without him. “Well, let’s just be thankful that I came around and I’m here now,” Austynn announced. “And I’m never leaving.” Austynn smiled at Simone, who smiled back. She felt so happy she could fly. After a long pause, Austynn spoke up. “I—I need to tell you something, Simone. It’s important—well, to me—and I think you need to know the truth.” Simone just nodded. Austynn acted like he could see all the time, so sometimes she forgot he was loss of sight. Disabled, if you will. “Yeah.” Austynn took a deep breath. “Simone, I um.” Austynn suddenly felt like he was going to barf up chunks. What if she doesn’t feel the same way back? I mean, she’s never actually told me her feelings about me, but we’re best friends. Well, at least we act like it. She’s always laughing with me and being really friendly. “It’s okay Austynn, you can just come out with it,” Simone informed Austynn in a gentle voice. “I, I really like you Simone,” Austynn breathed out. His words were all squished together, so it came out a bit incoherent. “In a more than friendly way.” Silence. There it was again. No matter how close you were, silence always kept you apart. Austynn wished he had the gift of sight to see what Simone’s reaction was. He wasn’t sure if this silence was a good or bad thing. “Simone, please—" “I have a boyfriend.” It was cruel, the way Simone just so happened to drop this on him. They’ve been friends—close friends?—for months, and this is the first time Austynn’s heard of this boyfriend. She left as quickly as she came. Austynn was really annoyed by silence now. He sat on the bench like a fool. A fool in love. He felt betrayed and stupid. Austynn: A few stolen moments Is all that we share, You've got your family, And they need you there Though I've tried To resist, Being last On your list But no other girl's gonna do So I'm saving all my love for you It's not very easy, Living all alone, My friends try and tell me, Find a girl of my own But each time I try, I just break down and cry ‘Cause I'd rather be home feeling blue So I'm saving all my love for you, You used to tell me We'd run away together Love gives you the right To be free You said be patient, Just wait a little longer, But that's just an old fantasy I've got to get ready, Just a few minutes more, Gonna get that old feeling When you walk through that door For tonight is the night, For feeling alright, We'll be making love the whole Night through So I'm saving all my love Yes I'm saving all my love Yes I'm saving all my love for you No other man, Is gonna love you more ‘Cause tonight is the night, That I'm feeling alright We'll be making love the whole Night through So I'm saving all my love Yeah I'm saving all my love Yes I'm saving all my love for you For you, for you -x- Nash knew he was screwed when Abley cornered him, literally. She skillfully backed him up so he was cornered in a corner, nowhere to hide. Okay, so I say again, don’t get me wrong. I have ''nothing against Abley. She’s actually the only person who seems to get me, even though I’ve been avoiding her. Like I told Savannah, I’m no good. I’ve got bad news and cigarettes written all over me.'' “Look Nash,” Abley started, “I’ve tried everything. I’ve tried to talk to you but you ignore me. I try to branch out by song to tell you how much you hurt me when I found out you kissed Piper. I’ve played the game by your rules, trying to please you, but you just push me out.” Oh shit, Nash thought when he saw wet tears glide down Abley’s beautiful face. A sudden wave of guilt overcame Nash. He never meant to hurt Abley’s feelings. He never wanted to make her cry. Nash felt sick to his stomach. His chest hurt. “Abley, I—I didn’t kiss Piper. She kissed me. Even ask Savannah,” Nash told Abley. Abley just stood in front of Nash, unsure what to say. So Savannah lied to her? No, that’s not it. Savannah may be a conniving, evil bitch at sometimes, but she wasn’t a liar. Nash slowly inched closer to Abley. He took his hand with hers and immediately, sparks shot up both of their arms. “Abley, I—I really like you,” Nash stuttered, feeling more nervous than ever. “Like, a lot. I actually think I’m falling in love with you,” he admitted in a lower voice, just above a whisper. Abley thought for a moment. Love was a mystery. It could also be misunderstood and thrown around. “How do I know?” Abley asked. “How do I know you just say love, but how do I know you are? Because I know I am,” Abley told Nash. “I know I love you. I’ve never been more certain. But I’m fragile, how do I know you love me like you say you do?” Abley had tears in her eyes now, the same as Nash. -x- Madison was in the hallways. It’s all Chase’s fault, I swear. Everything was perfect before him. I knew where my heart was; singing. He is like a boulder and I’m a perfectly flowing stream, but he rolled in the water and made me all messed up and out of function, if that simile makes any sense. Why are boys so annoying and stupid and unclear. I just don’t understand, like, I thought he liked me, or was I just too naïve to see that Chase only sees me as a friend? Madison: There's a boy I know, He's the one I dream of -x- Hunter was in the hallways as well. I think I’m bi-polar. I seriously think I have a mental problem or something. One minute I God honestly hate River. The next I’m singing Tell Me Why, totally angry at River. Then I’m in the choir room singing about how I want to start a relationship with him. Now I have no idea what I want from him. Hunter: Looks into my eyes, Takes me to the clouds above Madison: Ooh I lose control, Can’t seem to get enough, Hunter: When I wake from dreaming, Tell me is it really love, Madison and Hunter: How will I know (Simone and Piper: Don’t trust your feelings) Madison and Hunter: How will I know How will I know (Simone and Piper: Love can be deceiving) Madison and Hunter: How will I know Hunter: How will I know Madison: If he really loves me Hunter: I say a prayer Madison and Hunter: With every heart beat Madison: I fall in love whenever we meet Madison and Hunter: I’m asking you Hunter: What you know about these things Madison: How will I know if he’s thinking of me Hunter: I try to phone but I’m too shy, (Simone and Piper: Can’t speak) Madison: Falling in love Madison and Hunter: Is all bitter sweet Hunter: This love is strong Madison and Hunter: Why do I feel weak Madison: Oh, wake me, Hunter: I’m shaking, Madison and Hunter: Wish I had you near me now Hunter: Said there’s no Mistaking, What I feel is really love Madison and Hunter: How will I know (Simone and Piper: Don’t trust your feelings) Madison and Hunter: How will I know How will I know (Simone and Piper: Love can be deceiving) Madison and Hunter: How will I know Hunter: How will I know Madison: If he really loves me Hunter: I say a prayer Madison and Hunter: With every heart beat Madison: '''I fall in love whenever we meet '''Madison and Hunter: I’m asking you Hunter: '''What you know about these things '''Madison and Hunter: '''If he loves me, if he loves me not If he loves me, if he loves me not If he loves me, if he loves me not '''Hunter: How will I know Madison: If he really loves me Hunter: I say a prayer Madison and Hunter: With every heart beat Madison: I fall in love whenever we meet Madison and Hunter: I’m asking you Hunter: What you know about these things Madison, Hunter, Simone, and Piper: How will I know If he really loves me I say a prayer With every heart beat I fall in love whenever we meet I’m asking you What you know about these things -x- How does she know I love her?'' Nash thought. I’ve been a real jerk to her. I probably lost her trust in me. But I’ll spend the rest of my life proving that I really love her. Nash just looked around. He took her wrist in his hand. “Come with me.” “Nash, where’re we going—,” Abley asked, but was whisked away. -x- Nash was on the auditorium stage. Abley was sitting in the third row in the chairs. There was a single spotlight trained on him. Nash gripped his guitar nervously. This was the first time he sang a solo to a girl. He sang Bad, Half of My Heart, and State of Grace with at least another person, but this was his first solo he had ever sung directly towards someone. '''Nash:' Well you've done, done me And you bet I felt it I tried to be chill But you're so hot that I melted I fell right through the cracks Now I'm trying to get back Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest And nothing's gonna stop me But divine intervention I reckon it's again my turn To win some or learn some But I won't Hesitate no more, No more, It cannot wait, I'm yours, Well open up your mind and see like me Open up your plans And damn you're free Look into your heart and you'll find Love, love, love, love Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, We're just one big family, And it's our God-forsaken right to be Loved, loved, loved, loved, loved, So I won't hesitate no more, No more, It cannot wait I'm sure There's no need to complicate, Our time is short This is our fate, I'm yours Do you want to, come on, Scootch on over closer dear And I will nibble your ear I've been spending way too long Checking my tongue in the mirror, And bending over backwards Just to try to see it clearer But my breath fogged up the glass, And so I drew a new face and I laughed I guess what I'll be saying is There ain't no better reason, To rid yourself of vanities And just go with the seasons It's what we aim to do, Our name is our virtue But I won't hesitate no more, No more, It cannot wait, I'm yours Well open up your mind and See like me Open up your plans, And damn you're free Look into your heart and you'll find that The sky is yours So please don't, please don't, please don't There's no need to complicate 'Cause our time is short, This oh, this oh, this is our fate, I'm yours Abley was crying. A few tears leaked down her rosy cheeks, but she quickly wiped them away as Nash walked down the stairs to reach her. Nash opens his arms and just embraces Abley in a strong, bear hug. And they just stay there, hugging, Abley getting snot and tears all over his shirt, but he doesn’t care because he’s in love with this girl and this girl is in love with him and everything seems fine. >-x- Things were awkward in the choir room between Austynn and Simone. The tension was so thick; you could cut it with a butter knife. Austynn didn’t know what to feel anymore. Should he be begging for Simone to talk to him? Or is that too pathetic? Should he ignore her with every glance she shot towards him? Or is that too proud? He just felt numb. “Simone, wait!” Austynn yelled to Simone as the bell rung and Mr. Schue dismissed the class. Simone twisted around to meet Austynn. She was nervous; this was the first time she and Austynn have talked since she told him about her boyfriend. “What?” she asked with a gentle grace. Austynn wrung his hands. “I don’t want to seem out of line, b-but…who is he? Y-your b…boyfriend?” Austynn asked Simone, wondering if he really wanted to know the answer. “Austynn—,” Simone started. “No, I—I wanna know.” Austynn gulped. Simone sighed. “Cedric Dash.” -x- “People are staring,” Abley whispered to Nash as they walked hand-in-hand into the choir room. Nash just kissed her head. “It’s because we’re too sexy to bear,” Nash chuckled. Abley smiled and held their bonded hands and kissed them. They sat down in their usual spots, sitting next to each other. Abley tried to ignore Ivy’s dark glance towards her and Nash. “When did that ''happen?” Abley heard Madison ask Luna, but Luna just shrugged. -x- Madison was lying on her bed doing homework when multiple knocking sounds snapped her out of her stupor. She looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. ''Knock. Madison took a once around and saw a small object hit her window. Curious, Madison slowly crept towards the window. Her heart soared when she looked down to find Chase, Nash, Logan, Chris, and Bent on her front lawn. Chase and Nash had guitars strapped to their backs. Madison opened the window. “Chase? What-what’s going on?” Madison asked, confused. Chase just noticed that Madison saw him and his troop. “Oh, hey Madison!” Madison repeated. “What’s going on?” Chase looked at the other boys and nodded. Chase: 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4 Give me more loving than I've never had Make it all better when I'm feeling sad Tell me that I’m special Even when I know I'm not Make it feel good When it hurts so bad Barely get mad I'm so glad I found you I love being around you, You make it easy It's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4 Chase (Nash, Bent, Chris, and Logan): There's only, One thing (One) Two do (Two) Three words (Three) Four you (Four) (I love you) I love you There's only, One way (One) Two say (Two) Those three words (Three) And that's what I'll do (Four) (I love you) I love you Chase: Give me more loving from the very start Piece me back together when I fall apart Tell me things you never even Tell your closest friends Make it feel good when it hurts so bad The best that I've had And I'm so glad I found you I love being around you, I love being around you, You make it easy It's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4 Chase (Nash, Bent, Chris, and Logan): There's only, One thing (One) Two do (Two) Three words (Three) Four you (Four) (I love you) I love you There's only, One way (One) Two say (Two) Those three words (Three) And that's what I'll do (Four) (I love you) I love you Chase (Nash, Bent, Chris, and Logan): There's only, One thing (One) Two do (Two) Three words (Three) Four you (Four) (I love you) I love you There's only, One way (One) Two say (Two) Those three words (Three) And that's what I'll do (Four) (I love you) I love you Madison quickly ran down stairs to meet Chase. He quickly shooed off his helpers. Madison leaped into his arms. “That was beautiful, Chase. Thank you so much. But I’m just—I’m so confused—,” Madison blubbered, tears down her face after her embrace with Chase. Chase used his pointer finger to hold Madison’s chin while he looked straight into her eyes. “Madison, I’m so, so, so sorry for confusing you and make you ignore me. But I need to tell you the truth,” Chase said. He took a big breath. Madison was nervous. What was it this time? That he wanted to be just friends? That Savannah was his true love? Thanks, Madison, you’re an awesome friend, but— “I love you,” Chase said. Okay, okay—what? Madison was ready to put herself up for heartbreak, but the three simple words just came out of nowhere, and it was just like, a big gust of wind, and now Madison felt dizzy. “Madison? Are you okay?” Chase asked when he saw the discomfort on Madison’s face. He helped her sit down on the porch steps. “I-I’m fine, just a bit dizzy…that’s all,” Madison replied, and they just sat there for a while. “Did you really mean it?” Madison asked, breaking the silence. God, who knew silence could be so loud? Chase took Madison’s hand with his and replied, “yes. I totally get it if you don’t feel the same way about me, and I’m so sorry I’ve been a jerk. I-I just—" Madison looked at Chase, amused. He is so cute when he’s flustered, Madison thought. “I love you too,” Madison told Chase, cutting him off. Chase stopped suddenly, feeling his heart racing. “Y-you do?” he questioned, feeling like he was invincible. Madison nodded, smiling. Chase squeezed Madison in a big hug, both feeling relieved The two just sat on Madison’s porch steps, hugging and crying into their shoulders until Madison’s dad came out and kicked Chase off of his property. But it was all worth it for them, because they didn’t have to pretend they weren’t in love anymore. -x- “Okay, I’ve sung songs about how I feel and I’ve tried to talk to you, but nothing is working,” Hunter confessed to River. She somehow managed to chase him around the school perimeters and pin him to the grass once she fell on top of him and took River down. Not her best tactic but hey, it worked. River just lay still, trying to look anywhere but at Hunter who was lying on top of him. Hunter sighed. River felt very uncomfortable. I mean, a girl was lying on top of him. It’s any horny teenage boy’s wet dream. “I know you’re listening, so, here it goes. I really like you River. I’m not 100% certain of anything between us right now, but I thought you liked me too. But right now you seem very bi-polar. I-I mean, kissing me? What the hell was that for? If you don’t like me, than why did you kiss me? I mean, why—" River cut Hunter off by mashing his lips against hers. I may not have been very comfortable, but neither seemed to care. River detached from Hunter when he noticed a few people start to stare. He tried getting up, but Hunter warned, “get up and I’ll knock you out.” River wasn’t sure if Hunter was kidding or not, but she sure was feisty, so he just stopped his movements. “I do like you Hunter, a lot.” Before River knew what was happening, Hunter slapped him on the cheek. “Shit!” River yelled, holding his hands against his cheek. Hunter just smirked. “That’s for making me go through all that torture.” Hunter smiled along with River. Apparently he wasn’t too down on the fact that Hunter hit him. “I’m sorry for making you sing all those depressing songs. I was just…I dunno, I guess scared,” River proclaimed. Hunter scoffed. “Scared? You?” “Shut up,” River murmured friendly. “So…what does this mean for us?” Hunter inquired, her tone translating to a serious one. River tapped his chin, joking. Hunter playfully punched him in the arm. Even though it was supposed to be friendly, it still hurt. “Well…if you-you know, would like to, then…would you like to be my girlfriend?” River asked, nervously, fearing the worst. He was a pessimist like that. Suddenly, River felt Hunter’s lips back on his. “Yes,” she breathed against his lips. THE END Summary Telling the truth has never been more hard… Everyone has confessions to make. With Sectionals a few months away, New Directions struggle to find a way to make things work again. But things are harder than they seem. Songs Starring *'Samuel Larsen' as Taylor Duhnn *'Avan Jogia' as Chris Samsung *'Taylor Swift' as Abley Summers *'Victoria Justice' as Madison Passo *'Janet McCurdy' as Luna Alster *'Danni Shay' as Codi Saccio *'Emerald Green' as Piper Sageton *'Hunter Parrish' as Skylier Nipp *'Nina Dobrev' as Hunter Shepard *'Landon Liboiron' as Logan Klein *'James Gaisford' as Chase Gilmore *'Niall Horan' as Bent O' Neil *'Alexander Ludwig' as Austynn Bledsoe *'Keegan Allen' as Nash Forbes *'Tyler Blackburn' as River Collins *'Danielle Campbell' as Simone Camby *'Matthew Morrison' as William Schuester Trivia Song Covers 1234.png HWIK.png SAMLFY.png IY.png Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season 4